Modern hybrid and electric vehicles typically include a variety of high-voltage electrical components. For example, since most hybrid vehicles include an “auto-stop” feature that allows the internal combustion engine to turn off when not needed, the traditional belt-driven air-conditioner compressor in such vehicles has generally been replaced with a high-voltage electrical compressor. Similarly, such vehicles typically incorporate a high-voltage electrical heater. Other than the load required for propelling the vehicle, high voltage components such as the compressor and heater constitute the greatest loads experienced by the high-voltage systems of such vehicles.
Hybrid and electric vehicles also typically include some form of energy storage system (ESS), such as a set of rechargeable battery cells. Drawing power from the ESS to operate high-load components such as the compressor and heater results in an increased number of charge/discharge cycles. The act of charging and discharging the ESS results in resistive heating losses proportional to the product of the effective resistance and the square of the current required during charge/discharge. Accordingly, drawing power from the ESS to run high-load components is non-optimal from an efficiency standpoint.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for managing energy consumption in automotive vehicles. Additional desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.